


Gunpoint

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BAMF Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Established Relationship, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, alt prompt: gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Nicky takes no shit from nobody.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Gunpoint

Nicky's back was slammed against the concrete wall as the man pushed him.

A guy had decided to drag Nicky in an alleyway, having the wonderful idea of pulling a gun on him in order to rob him.

Nicky had been on his way to the market to get some fresh groceries that he needed for the meal he wanted to make for the team when it happened.

It wasn't really a big city, so it was a little unexpected when the man pointed a gun at his head and asked for his money.

Nicky's mind went into defense mode as soon as his back hit the building but he managed to hold back, knowing that he shouldn't waste time to fight with a mere robber.

"I don't want to fight you." He said but the man only pointedly moved the gun and told him to get his hands up.

Nicky lifted his hands a little bit to show him that he did, in fact, have no intention of engaging in a fight with the man.

"Your wallet." The man said in a hasty voice, as if he had to be somewhere but was running late.

Nicky didn't move.

"Give me your wallet!" The man said angrily and moved forward so that the gun in his hand was right in Nicky's face.

In a blink of an eye, Nicky threw his hands at the gun and moved sideways to take it off the man.

Now holding the gun, Nicky pointed it to the ground.

"I told you I didn't want to fight." He said at the man who was looking at him with a dumbfounded look.

Nicky sighed and put the gun in his jacket's pocket before he went to walk away, leaving the man behind looking baffled.

Nicky kept on walking towards the market, not looking back.

He never did like robbers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:))


End file.
